Eric's many HobbiesTalents
by RealityXIllusion
Summary: Eric Beale Centered stories about some things the team had yet to learn about Eric (Such as his hobbies/abilities)! Chapter(s): 1-Grinding, 2-Surfing, 3-Singing, 4-Hacking, 5-Sign Language. Will take requests as long as they are fair and include no romance! RATING MAY CHANGE
1. Grinding

**_Eric's many Hobbies/Talents_**

* * *

Summary: One day Eric heard a term he wasn't to familiar with; Grinding. So he looked it up, once he found out what it was and what it meant, he wanted to learn how to do it. Thankfully he was already a good dancer.

* * *

Character(s): Ira, Eric Beale, Team is mentioned, Deeks, etc.

* * *

Warning(s):Mentions of other grinding, two men grinding together, dancing, misunderstandings, usage of YouTube, going to clubs, drinking, maybe curse words.

* * *

I Do Not Own NCIS LA

* * *

This stories timeline changes per chapter, this takes place a few days after Deeks first mission with the team after Hetty convinces him to become a liaison between LAPD and NCIS.

* * *

 _Chapter One: Grinding_

Grinding.

It was such a simple term that he hadn't started hearing until recently and when he first heard it he had no idea what it meant. So he did the only logical thing his could think of,

He looked it up.

He was not prepared to be met with thousands of videos of people grinding on one another, though it did give him a pretty decent idea on what it actually was and how to do it.

Now Eric knew he was not exactly one for showcasing anything to close to intimacy in public but seeing so many of the videos and reading all of those comments on people YouTube pages...it made him want to give it a shot. Only he had no idea how to initiate another into wanting to grind on him, or him on them he wasn't being picky.

Plus a lot of people had been saying that it didn't have to be with someone you knew and it didn't need to be sexual. Only he didn't want to go out by himself to try it so he called up a few old friends from college and asked them if they wanted to join him for a couple of drinks.

He learned later that night that they all knew what grinding was and had even done it themselves. Ira even pulled him to the dance floor and showed him how to grind and stay safe with it.

He told Eric to make sure you go with a group of friends and dance near them so they could keep an eye out for one another just in case. When Ira tried grinding with him Eric was to embarrassed to actually do anything other than stand there as stiff as his surfboard. Ira on the other hand was moving and seemed to be everywhere at once like water. It awed Eric how naturally grinding seemed to come to his friend.

Now Eric was a pretty good dancer himself, dancing was like a part of him, it was just the awkwardness that often surrounded him showed whenever he tried to grind. As time went on and the more him and his friends went out to clubs, he'd definitely gotten better at it.

Months had passed and he had plenty of practice with that type of dance.

The second time he went dancing with Ira and started grinding, after all that practice, his friend was visibly shocked but only for a minute before he pulled Eric back in for another dance.

It was his and the teams day off of work, so he made sure to pick a club that none of them frequented, and had been at the club for almost four hours now. He didn't think he'd be able to survive seeing any of them see him grinding with anybody.

What he didn't consider was this club being one of Deek's favorite's from before he joined N.C.I.S as a liaison between L.A.P.D and them.

Eric was dancing with Ira, it was just the two of them dancing tonight and this song happened to be one of Eric's favorite so far. With his back to his friends' chest and their bodies flush up against one another due to the sheer amount of people on the dance floor, Eric swayed his hips back and forth then side to side in time with Ira. He was so into following the beat to the music that he didn't hear someone calling out his name. As the song came to a end Eric tried to walk away from Ira and over to the bar, he was exhausted from dancing for so long and needed something to drink if wanted to be able to keep going.

"Nooooo," Ira whined pulling Eric by his shorts back towards him and wrapping an arm around his waist, "M'wanna keep dancing wit' you."

Eric snorted hearing Ira's words starting to slur, the both of them definitely drank more then they planned on but they were to busy having a good time to care, "Ira if I don't get a drink soon I'm going to pass out."

In response Ira simply tightened his grip on him.

Sighing Eric wiggled slightly and tried to force Ira's arms off of him but was unsuccessful, "Get off, I don't want to dance right now."

"No! Dance with meeee." Ira started swaying causing Eric to sway as well but he was serious when he said if he didn't get a drink soon he'd pass out.

"He said no."

Startled when he suddenly found himself being pulled out of Ira's embrace, Eric looked over and saw Deek's standing next to him and was glaring at Ira.

"Deeks!" Eric's eyes widened he forced his tired body to turn towards his coworker, but Deeks didn't even spare him a second glance.

"Who're you?" Ira glared right back and eyed the way Deeks was still holding onto Eric's bicep.

"Doesn't matter who I am," Deeks scowled, "He said no, so leave him the hell alone." Not waiting for any response Deeks pushed Eric in front of him and lead him off the dance floor.

"U-Umm Deeks?" Eric stuttered trying to ignore how hot his face felt all of a sudden. Deeks didn't say a word or stop herding Eric where he wanted him until they both stood outside the club into the parking lot where Eric shivered against the cold wind.

"What the fuck was that!" Deeks spat looking over his shoulder and glaring at the door to the club, "freakin' idiots should just keep their hands to themselves."

"Deeks?" Eric tried again.

Finally Deeks seemed to understand that Eric was trying to get his attention because he suddenly turned to look at Eric, his face morphed into one of both concern and anger.

"Are you okay?" Deeks let go of Eric's bicep and took a step back to look Eric up and down, "Are you hurt anywhere?"

"What?" Eric blinked at Deeks confused, "Why would I be hurt? M'fine."

Deeks' squinted his eyes, "Wait a mi-Are you drunk?!"

"Yep!" Eric giggled leaning to the side slightly, only he leaned over a bit too much and would've fallen over had Deeks not reached out and caught him, "Thanks."

"You went out drinking by yourself?" Deeks asked incredulously, "Didn't Sam like,I dunno, give you a safety rule about this?"

"M' wasn't al'ne..." Eric slurred feeling even more lightheaded then before, "Was dancin' with a friend."

Deeks snorted, "Yeah. A friend." Then he shook his head and eyed Eric critically, "You didn't drive here did you? Either way I'm your ride home now."

"Good..."Eric muttered blinking slowly, "Think m'gonna pass out now."

"Wait what?" Deeks said alarmed. But Eric didn't get to respond, he was already unconscious.

A pounding headache and a unfamiliar room.

That's what greeted Eric when he woke up that morning, it was definitely morning if the blinding sunlight had anything to say about it.

Well, that and a ridiculously dry throat with a fuzzy memory of the night before. Groaning Eric pushed himself up and sat crossed legged on the bed he was on. This wasn't his room but it did have a welcoming feel to it so that helped calm Eric's panicking mind at least a little bit.

"Might as well figure out where I am..." Eric muttered the winced at how raspy his voice sounded, swinging his legs over the side of the bed and standing up Eric stepped forward. Only to stumble back and sit right back down as a wave of dizziness crashed over him, "Crap."

"Crap is right, why the hell did you drink so much last night?"

"Huh?" Looking up Eric squinted to see who was standing at the doorway to the bedroom, "Deeks?"

Deeks walked into the room and set down a class of water on top of the small dresser Eric didn't even notice was there, "Who else?"

Eric instead of responding in some way. he snatched up the glass of water and downed half almost immediately.

"Seriously though, why'd you drink so much?"

"Oh uh..." Eric paused to set the glass back down and to rub his eyes but by doing so he realized his glasses were missing, "W-Where are my glasses?"

Deeks slowly pointed to the right back towards the small bedside dresser and Eric was a bit embarrassed to see his glasses sitting near the glass of water in plain view.

"Oh."

"Yea oh. Gonna tell me why you drank so much now?" Deeks raised a eyebrow and sounded a bit impatient then watched as Eric fumbled to put on his glasses.

Eric said sheepishly, "Honestly? I really didn't mean too. I was dancing most of the night and I wasn't really paying much attention to what I was drinking."

"What?" Deeks frowned then glared at Eric, "You do realize how stupid that was right? Not to mention dangerous!"

"Oh come on," Eric rolled his eyes and mentally realized this was the longest him and Deeks had talked since Hetty brought the other man in, "I would've been fine."

"Do you do this every time you go to a club?!" Deeks gawked at Eric, his eyes widening in a sense of horror at the thought.

"Sort of?"

"That's it," Deeks muttered shaking his head, "From now on I'm going with you whenever you get a damn drink."

Eric groaned at the thought of drinking so soon when his head was still killing him, then he grinned happily, "Well I don't plan on drinking yet but sounds like fun!" Then Eric smirked, "Plus now we can see who can handle the most shots."

Despite his pounding headache Eric couldn't help but laugh loudly at Deeks startled face.

* * *

 **Chapter(s) Planned;**

 **1-Grinding**

 **2-Surfing**

 **3-Singing**

 **4-Hacking**

 **5-Sign Language**

 **Anything else Eric or Barrett Foa is good at that you guys think I should try to write in here? Please Review or PM me!**


	2. Surfing

**_Eric's many Hobbies/Talents_**

* * *

Summary: Surfing, getting onto a surfboard and riding a wave toward the shore in your free time. Everybody knew what surfing was, even if they've never done it before. Now, surfing was not a term to be associated with everyone. Most certainly not Eric Beale. Or so the NCIS: LA team thought.

* * *

Character(s): Eric Beale, Callen, Sam, Kensi, Nate and Hetty. Maybe one or two OC's to aid the plot but they aren't important.

* * *

Warning(s): Maybe curse words, Eric is not a careful person, he actually doesn't realize danger right away, naive Eric, Storms, Surfing, Panicking, etc.

* * *

I Do Not Own NCIS LA

* * *

This stories timeline changes per chapter, this takes place a few days after Deeks first mission with the team after Hetty convinces him to become a liaison between LAPD and NCIS.

* * *

 _Chapter Two: Surfing_

Eric Beale.

Usually when one or more of the members of the Los Angeles OSP Team heard their friends name it was often followed by gossip of what the man would do next to call the team up to Ops other than by his whistling. Sometimes his name would be accompanied by complaints of his blatant disregard to the dress code or awed little tales of his tech skills.

That's what it's been like since Eric had joined NCIS.

So when Callen heard a few other Agents talking about Eric he ignored them for the most part and focused on the late paperwork that Hetty had been asking him for.

Then he heard one word that he never thought would be associated with his coworker; Surfing.

Hearing Eric's name, the man who spewed random thoughts and jokes every other minute and could be somewhat clumsy, in the same sentence as surfing was odd and made no sense to Callen.

Setting down his cup of coffee and not sparing the paperwork a second glance Callen stood up, and walked over to the two Agents he had been listening in on.

They seemed surprised to see him but the taller one, Agent Gans if Callen remembered right, spoke first, "Agent Callen! Hello Sir."

Callen nodded his greeting but decided against using niceties, "Mind telling me what the two of you were just talking about?"

Agent Gans and the shorter one who Callen thought was Agent Jackson stared at him confused.

"Eric Beale," Callen clarified raising a brow, "My teammate. You were just talking about him."

Agent Jackson's eyes seemed to widen as he realized who Callen was talking about, "Oh! It was nothing bad Agent Callen, don't worry."

"We were talking about how Jackson and his girl saw Beale surfing a few days ago. I didn't know he could surf." Agent Gans grinned.

"He was pretty good too, if I didn't know he worked here I would've thought he surfed for a living." Agent Jackson said surprised.

"Neither did I." Callen simply said before turning and walking back towards his desk just to see his partner, Sam, sitting in his seat.

"What's up with you?" Sam asked leaning back in Callen's chair and grinning at the look on his friends face, "Looks like somebody's annoyed."

"Not annoyed." Callen responded automatically. He knew that was the truth too, he wasn't annoyed just...bothered that he didn't know something about one of his teammates. Though he supposed it was only fair, after all they didn't know everything about him, not that he did either.

"Uh-huh. Come on, what's up?"

"Yeah," Callen and Sam looked to the side as Kensi walked over to them, "I wanna know too."

Callen snorted, "Into gossiping now are you?"

Kensi narrowed her eyes and smirked, "I'm a Agent. Gossip can come in handy."

"Did Hetty corner you about that paperwork again?" Sam asked sharing a look with Kensi.

"Or did she find out about how much you spent on your last undercover OP." Kensi suggested.

Callen shot Kensi a look before sweeping his eyes around the room.

"Relax G." Sam chuckled standing up and clapping Callen on the back, "Hetty's in OPs talking to Eric. Something about a virus on her computer?"

Callen did relax, slightly. "Neither of those." Callen said bluntly, "Did you guys know he surfed?"

"Who?" Sam asked a bit confused by the sudden change in topic.

"Eric."

"Eric. Eric Beale? Our Eric?" Kensi blinked.

"Yes our Eric." Callen said in amusement, "Agents Gans and Jackson were just talking about it. Apparently, Jackson was at the beach with his girlfriend and they saw Eric surfing there. Said he was good at it too."

"You're messing with me right?" Sam said incredulously, "There's no way Eric surfs."

"Quite the contrary Mr. Hana, Mr. Beale does indeed surf."

Startled but trying not to let it show, each of them looked over to the side and saw Hetty standing there with her hands clasped behind her back.

"Hetty!" Callen greeted, "Thought you were with Eric in OPs?"

"I was Mr. Callen. Mr. Beale is currently fixing my laptop and he will bring it to my office when he's finished."

Kensi chose then to speak up, "Wait were you serious though? When you said Eric actually surfed?"

"Why would I lie about something like that Ms. Blye?" Hetty gave them all a stern look, "Now if you're all finished with gossiping like high schoolers perhaps you could use your time wisely and finish up your paperwork! Or is it already done and waiting for me at my desk?"

"It'll be done by the end of the day." Callen promised smiling at Hetty who shook her head and walked off while calling out a, "It better be!" over her shoulder.

For the most part, any thoughts on Eric surfing had been temporarily forgotten as the three Agents sat down at their own desks and got to work on completing their paperwork. It wasn't until hours later as each of them had given Hetty their paperwork, all finished, and were about to leave that they remembered about their previous conversation involving Eric and surfing.

"We didn't really see him today but we could always ask him about it." Kensi pointed out as she picked up her to-go bag and slung it over her shoulder.

"Ask who about what?"

Turning her head Kensi watched Eric walk towards them grinned happily with both hands in his cargo shorts pockets.

"Perfect timing." Callen said smirking, "Can you surf?"

"Huh?" Eric frowned a bit put off before throwing an even broader smile their way then saying, "Oh, yeah! I'm heading out to catch a few waves now."

"This late?" Sam asked frowning as he glanced at the time on his phone.

"Wait, isn't there also a storm warning out? You know floods and everything?" Kensi cut in.

"Yeah so?"

"Isn't that a bit dangerous?" Callen asked eyeing the doors leading to outside. Even from inside he could hear the rain from outside pounding against the streets and the buildings, the sound echoing ever so slightly.

"Well, if I'm not careful then sure." Eric shrugged, "I've done this a few times though. I'm use to it."

"A few times?" Kensi quirked a brow, "A did you ever get hurt these few times?"

"Duh," Eric said like it was obvious, "The first few times I ended up getting a concussion, the one time I had a few bruised ribs, there was also that time a sprained my ankle...what?" Eric trailed off seeing the suddenly horrified looks the team were giving him.

"You willingly put yourself in danger just to go surfing during a storm?!" Sam suddenly said, quite loudly in Eric's opinion, "I'm constantly telling you all to be cautious! I didn't think I'd have to tell you to be careful at the beach too!"

Kensi sighed loudly and nodded in agreement to Kensi's words while Callen just stood there eyeing Eric.

Eric on the other hand narrowed his eyes at Sam and uncharacteristically said calmly, "I've been doing this for years. You aren't my dad Sam, I know how to stay safe, sometimes though you can't avoid a incident or two."

"You can if you stop." Sam said like a suggestion but everyone knew it really wasn't.

Eric snorted, "No way." forcing a grin back on his face Eric waved at them all and said, "Well nice chatting with you guys but I gotta get going before it get's to dark." Waving over his shoulder Eric lightly jogged away, intent on getting away from the team before they could attempt to try and stop him from getting to his surf board.

...Which he may or may not have laid near Hetty's car.

* * *

 **Next Chapter(s) Planned;**

 **3-Singing**

 **4-Hacking**

 **5-Sign Language**

 **There's chapter two of Eric's many Hobbies/Talents!**

 **R & R~!**

* * *

 **BTW I only said no Romance because I'm not that good at writing it, I could try but I doubt it'd come out any good. :/**


End file.
